Kiss the Rain
by Beckster
Summary: How far would one go for the one they love? Does love conquer all? 3x11 fic, yes thats right, Trowa and Lady Une


This was done as a request challenge in my livejournal. The premise was to pick one of my icons and I would try to write a ficlet to it. But of course this story idea took off and ended up being a full blown fic.  
  
The icon request was of my Trowa and Une kissing in the rain pic (thanx to Pond for drawing this couple for me) that you can see the in my profile section, its where I have my livejournal link since ffnet is picky about how you can post links in your fics.

Many thanx go to my beta for digging me out of the rough spots or this would never have been completed at a decent time.  
  
**Notes:** Just think, I was going to be cruel and end it when Trowa left on the shuttle but I felt that I better write more afterwards or face a mob of angry readers wanting to know what happened to the guys.  
  
**Title:** Kiss the Rain  
  
**Author:** Beck  
  
**Pairings:** 3x11, 1xR, & 5xS  
  
**Warnings:** umm.... tons of gooey sap, at least I think so. A bit of swearing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** course I don't own them, I can only imagine the ideas if I did. (evilgrin)  
  
Feel free to let me know how I did, this is my 2nd 3x11 fic.

============

The rain started to pour down in heavy sheets as Une gazed out her office window. She had always been one to love a good thunderstorm, but for some reason, this time, the rain only served in making her more depressed. The colonel leaned her cheek against the cool glass, the heat of her breath fogging up a small patch of window where she traced her fingertips as if trying to reach out and touch the droplets of rain themselves. Today reminded her of the same day he had left to go on the high priority mission, an almost guaranteed one-way ticket. The status had been critical and no matter what she had told him, nor how much she had pleaded with him, he had simply turned towards her in the hangar bay with his usual calming smile. But then, before either could form a word, a loud crack of thunder, which nearly shook the building with its force, rumbled through the air; Anne's eyes left Trowa's as she instinctively whipped her eyes around the room. And, when she had turned back from her shock to where he had been standing, she found him directly in front of her, his eyes once again peering down into hers. Her wide, doe-eyed gaze was still evident on her face when Trowa tipped her chin up to look at him.   
  
"Une, I've been through worse during the Eve Wars, this mission is no different."  
  
She couldn't help but shake her head, eyes now closed tight and fists clenched at her sides as she shouted out, "You're wrong!"  
  
The emotions raging in the enclosure were strong enough to create their own electrical storm as Trowa embraced her and tried to soothe her with words, with actions, with his whole being. "Anne, this is our duty to stop the trouble before it escalates into something worse. We know how dangerous our job can be. I wouldn't have volunteered to help, but I feel it's my right to help set things straight, like it always has been."  
  
It turned eerily quiet except for the howling wind and the pelting rain that beat on the metal bay doors. Composing herself as much as she could, Une pulled back slightly in his arms, creating a bit of breathing room between them. "I know what the Preventers stand for but this mission doesn't sit too well with me. It gives me a really bad feeling in my gut and if there were a way to prevent anyone from going out on this suicide mission, I would."  
  
Trowa grasped her by her shoulders to try to make her see his reasoning. "I understand how you feel but this situation isn't going to take care of itself, they have to know that we aren't going to stand for it. We have to fight for what we fought to keep from happening again. I sure as hell don't want to have to go into another war."   
  
Seeing that she still seemed hesitant, he knew he had to say something that would make her feel a bit more at ease. "Besides, you have the best of the best working on the case. Heero, Wufei, and I, along with some of the best Preventer staff should be able to extinguish this flame out before it turns into an inferno."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Une tried to keep her smile from wavering. "It is comforting to know that, regardless of how I don't like the idea of it all. It's just. . . it's just that I don't want to lose anyone again, not after having worked so hard to…"   
  
Hearing her halt her words in mid-sentence, Trowa knew it wouldn't be long before the tears would start to fall from those soft, sad, brown eyes. He pulled her back into his embrace, feeling stronger himself when she returned the gesture, then laying his cheek on the crown of her head he breathed in her scent, running his fingers through her dark, unbound hair. The ex-gundam pilot whispered her name so faintly, that she barely heard him speak, though she could feel the vibrations of his breath through his chest.  
  
She raised her head to look up at him again noting that since they had been together, she had never seen such a deep conflict of emotions in those emerald pools. It nearly took her breath away, but not nearly as much as did his next action.   
  
Cupping her jaw in one of his hands, he had brought them nose to nose, so close that his eyes reflected in her own and his hot breath breezed over her lips. His voice, still low and hushed held a soft, yet anxious tone.   
  
"Anne, I. . . I. . . love you very much. You mean so much to me that it gives me the strength to fight all that much harder to come back home safe to you. The last thing I ever want to do is cause you any grief. I never want you, or I to have to go through anymore painful loneliness together, but, most of all. . .I want you to believe in me."   
  
It was enough to render Une speechless, though not entirely numb, having felt right away the heat of the kiss that followed as he leaned into her even more. There was no time for them to be timid, their actions now speaking just as loud as their words as they clung to each other as if trying to mold their bodies into one. And, when they parted for some much needed air, Anne whispered back to Trowa her love for him, which earned her one of his most rare and happy chuckles, showing her his delight with another quick peck to her lips.  
  
She had been quite proud of herself for being able to hold back her tears, that is, until it was time for him to actually leave. The announcement over the loud speaker for those on the mission to board the shuttle fell on them like a wet blanket, snuffing out the time that had been left for them to say good-bye. With a quick hug and another lingering kiss Trowa tore away from his ladylove, picked up his bag and turned to leave but not before Une grabbed his arm to halt his departure.   
  
"Please, be careful and take care of each other."  
  
Trowa nodded back. "I will." He turned to run to the boarding stairs, not hearing Une's last words, speaking to the departing shuttle. "I believe in you Trowa, I really do." The last she had seen of him was a glimpse of him through the shuttle window and a slight wave of his hand. 

========

A quick flash of lightening snapped Une out of her daydream and hastily wiped the wetness from the corner of her eyes. "And I still do believe in you Trowa, no matter how long it takes for you to return."   
  
She straightened her posture and walked back to her desk to pick up the status sheet, shaking her head while she skimmed over it. It was unbelievable to her that a mission assigned to only take a month to complete had lasted for nearly three months. It had driven her crazy with worry, especially when, for safety purposes there had been only a limited amount of communication from the squad themselves. Feeling frustrated all over again, Anne was about to throw her stapler across the room when the buzz of her intercom interrupted her rage.   
  
Her secretary's voice filled with matter-of-fact calm, informed her that her Communications Officer was requesting to speak to her to update on the situation. Trying to control her anxious body language, Une told him to be sent in. The man that entered was nearly as tall as her Trowa, but not anywhere near as cute, though he had always been a top-notch officer. And thank the Lord, she thought, not one to beat around the bush.  
  
"Report." She ordered in her most authoritative tone, while reinforcing the strength in her knees to remain standing.  
  
"We have a shuttle coming in slated for thirty minutes, if not less; definite injuries, probable casualties, though there has been no word on the identities of the injured or possible dead."  
  
"Take me down to the bay now." She barked the command at him a little too harshly, though at that time she did not care, her thoughts focusing on only one particular possible wounded or dead person at the moment. She grabbed her jacket, flinging it on her body as she stormed out the door, with the Officer hot on her heels. She met with up with Sally, who had been informed as well, at the end of the hall, nodding a reassuring look to the other woman, who was just as concerned about her loved one as well.   
  
It took only minutes to drive down to air field, though to her it seemed like ages as she leapt out of the back of the limo before it had even come to a full halt, running inside the main hanger where she and Trowa had said their good-byes. Near pandemonium filled the bay and the runway as the shuttle came to a quick landing. Medical personnel and Preventer soldiers immediately gathered around to help unload what victims there may have been. Halfway through the unloading, a younger cadet was seen helping Heero Yuy down the shuttle's platform; Sally and Une ran up to meet them.  
  
Glancing up at the sound of his name being called, Heero spotted the two women immediately and released a nervous breath; he had wanted to be the one to break the news to both ladies. He stopped in his tracks and motioned for the cadet to stop walking as he gave his report to the commander before she even asked.  
  
"Mission accomplished. " He hesitated and then winced as he tried to take another breath.  
  
"But?" Both Sally and Une chimed in, knowing that there was indeed more to what was to be said.  
  
Holding his side, he finished the report. "Wufei and Trowa stayed behind to make sure everything was destroyed. We left them an extra shuttle and with the wounded that we had, along with myself, they demanded us to leave and they wouldn't take no for an answer. They weren't too far behind us so I do believe that they'll come back." He gripped his side tighter and bowed his head down, the rain dripping off the ends of his brown hair and spoke in a low, sincere tone. "I truly do believe they'll make it back."  
  
Une could only nod and grip Sally's hand; there was nothing they could do but wait patiently for their arrival.  
  
Relena had shown up not long after the first shuttle's arrival and was by Heero's side, mothering over his wounds, which fortunately had only equaled to a few bruised ribs and exhaustion. But as was her nature she did not ignore her friends and soon had come over to Une and Sally, offering them her words of encouragement and hope, giving them both a big hug before excusing herself to go back to Heero, to take him back to their home where he belonged.  
  
While they were leaving Headquarters, Heero looked back over his shoulder, giving the Major and Colonel a reassuring nod. They smiled warily and nodded in return, knowing that if he had faith in Trowa and Wufei's safe return, their chances had just tripled tremendously. 

=========  
  
The longest three hours in both of the female officers lives seemed to drag on endlessly as they both continued to wait, though due to the still constant commotion, wounded being assessed and reports being written and given, the hours seemed less intense then usual.   
  
For once Une was grateful for having to brief the higher ups, as it gave her a much welcomed distraction from her predicament, though between and after the sessions she would still find herself pacing with nervous frustration. How in the hell could they demand results and explanations from something she knew very little about herself? She growled under her breath as she took another sip of cold coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste and set the cup down on her desk; more caffeine was the last thing she needed.  
  
Unable to stay still she stalked out of her office, rounding the corner so quickly that she nearly ran over a Preventer cadet, who just happened to be looking for her. He seemed somewhat startled as he stammered his apology, clearing his speech quickly however, when he began to relate to her the news of the missing shuttle all the while trying to keep up with her frantic pace.   
  
"It seems their radio had been damaged, hence why we were unable to pick up their transmission. Even now, their messages are scrambled and broken, though we have been able to decipher that their shuttle itself has taken on damage as well. We are prepared however, for them to make a rough landing if necessary."   
  
"What is given for their arrival time?"  
  
The soldier inwardly cringed at what he had to tell her and glanced down at his watch. "I'd say, right about now ma'am."  
  
Une stopped in mid stride trying to comprehend what he just said. "WHAT!? Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?!"  
  
"We just got word of it ourselves Colonel. With whatever damage is on board, they couldn't help but contact us in such little time. We've had personnel on emergency standby just in case something like this were to happen."  
  
As they finally reached the shuttle bay, the commotion that was going on around them signaled that the shuttle must have landed. The downpour that was still coming down worried Une even more, her heart nearly leaping from her chest just thinking on how the shuttle could've have landed in such weather. The amount of people milling around, manning their assigned spots didn't help her much either as she pushed through the barrier of soldiers in the way, rank or no rank. Her eyes searched everywhere for Sally, though it was her ears that picked up another familiar voice, now she would know where to go.   
  
"Son of a bitch! Quit touching me there Onna!"  
  
Une couldn't help but snicker at the scene, Wufei might have been injured but at least she knew he was well enough to complain. The stretcher they were wheeling was heading towards her way when Sally stopped to explain Wufei's injuries.  
  
"He took some shrapnel in his side and a bump to his head. But I think he'll be fine once we get him fixed up." Sally then motioned her head to what she knew Une was waiting for. "Don't worry anymore about us; I think you should take yourself over to the shuttle." Une agreed and smiled as the other couple continued on, gripping onto each others hands, causing an aching joy in Anne's heart for her best friend.   
  
Shielding her eyes from the rain, she could make out a few figures standing around but nothing that looked familiar to her just yet. Each step she took made her heart beat faster, as she wondered what she would come across once she did get to the shuttle. Trying to push the horrible images from her mind, her steps became more hurried, though they stopped abruptly when she saw a recognizable shock of light brown hair come into her line vision. Her uniform jacket felt ten tons having been drenched from the rain and its weight slowed her movements, though not even a typhoon was going to stop her now, from uniting with her love. As she approached even closer, she breathlessly called out his name and as if the world had slowed down to a crawl, she saw him turn around, the sparkle in his dark green eyes capturing hers immediately.  
  
No words were necessary as they fell into each other's arms, their tears mixing with the rain, as did the moisture of their lips when they crushed together into a soul searing kiss that was long over due.

====  
  
**END**   
  
Sorry for such a short ending but this fic HAD TO END before I went crazy.


End file.
